Since U Been Gone
by filthysmile
Summary: He was in for a huge surprise. No way is he ever coming near me again. “Lil’ Tommy Q back in town- but the artist doesn’t want him”. You paint the picture. Jommy post season 2- oneshot


Since U been gone

_Hey guys! I've had writers block for like a week and I've written like half chapters for my stories but i just can't seem to finish. For those of you who read my story Confessions of a backup dancer then that will be shortly updated- I hope :P _

_Anyway I've come up with this one-shot which I hope you'll like! Inspiration hit when I heard this song. I love Kelly Clarkson! My first Song-fic so please be nice! Its set just after season 2 and Tommy left blah blah blah..._

_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything. Not instant star (otherwise it would run for a long LONG time, and jommy will be together all the time with little cute blue-eyed babies :) ) and the lyrics to the song since u been gone (which is a really good song by the way)_

**Since U been gone**

**Here's the thing**

**We started out friends**

**It was cool, but it was all pretend **

**Yeah, yeah, since you been gone**

Tommy Quincy has officially fleeted my life for what 4 months, 3 days ohh and just under 7 hours. I'm that sad. But you know, looking at him right now, with those blue eyes boring into me I don't feel… anything. I feel numb. This man had just taken my heart out of me and carried it with him to wherever it is he went. See I didn't deserve an explanation.

From the looks of it he went somewhere sunny, that or he uses great fake tan but I don't think Tommy has enough gay in him to do that- but then again you never know.

**You're dedicated, you took the time**

**Wasn't long 'til I called you mine**

**Yeah, yeah, since you been gone**

**And all you'd ever hear me say**

**Is how I picture me with you**

**That's all you'd ever hear me say**

I was the only one he bothered saying "goodbye" to, if you can call 'I don't think I'm ever coming back' goodbye.

Kwest is pissed; well he was when he saw me in the poring rain on my own- crying. Tommy generally has that effect on me.

Tommy Quincy + something too good to be true me crying my eyes out.

The first date did sound too good to be true. Date with Tommy Quincy? Only in my dreams and that was always going to be a problem- ONLY in my dreams.

Yeah my sister pretty much hates him and I can tell by the death glare shes sending him. She mentioned something about me becoming hard metal, grudge wannabe. But hey Sadie's favourite song is Barbie Girl, or doll whatever it is.

**But since you been gone**

**I can breathe for the first time**

**I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah**

**Thanks to you, now I get what I want**

**Since you been gone**

He's staring at me now. I guess he really hasn't been keeping up with the media. My black hair had obviously shocked him, because his expression is one of sorrow and horror. I don't really care. He deserves this song. He deserves to have his heart beaked. He deserves to pay.

**How can I put it, you put me on**

**I even fell for that stupid love song**

**Yeah, yeah, since you been gone**

**How come I'd never hear you say**

**I just wanna be with you**

**Guess you never felt that way**

White Lines.

Well let me tell you that is my last 'soft' song. No more lovey-dovey stuff. Hard rock, or mellow rock is more my thing now. Like I said Tommy has that effect on me.

**But since you been gone**

**I can breathe for the first time**

**I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah**

**Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want**

**Since you been gone**

The only good thing out of all of this is that I learnt to be independent. I actually set myself goals. And for the first time in my life I didn't care that I went out and got drunk. St. Tommy wasn't there to look over my behaviour and I didn't bother thinking of someone else.

**You had your chance, you blew it**

**Out of sight, out of mind**

**Shut your mouth, I just can't take it**

**Again and again and again and again**

He wasted himself. I wish that Tommy never asked me out. There would've been much less heartbreak on my behalf.

My heavily lined eyes scan him over and I smirk. He really is shocked. A short black skirt has replaced my ripped jeans. The conversers were still there but my usual black ones were an eye popping red. The tank top that I wore was a red colour as well and it read:

"_Liar Liar_

_Let me fall_

_To anyone but you_

_Coz we were _

_Over-rated"_

Sadie came up with that idea. To use my song titles on my tops. It's become like an icon in my career and I guess the fans like the phrases. The one and only Tommy inspired this one.

**Since you been gone (since you been gone) **

**I can breathe for the first time**

**I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah**

**Thanks to you (thanks to you)**

**Now I get, I get what I want**

**I can breathe for the first time**

**I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah**

**Thanks to you (thanks to you)**

**Now I get (I get)**

**You should know (you should know) that I get**

**I get what I want**

And as he read the phrase I saw his face pale, and for once in the whole time he'd been gone I felt proud of myself. I released my album, change my style, I gained confidence and I didn't feel lost withought him.

At least I wanted to believe that I was fine, and as long as I kept telling myself that I was, the more fine I will become.

Since you been gone

I looked down at my new single 'Since U been gone' and smiled. Walking further into Darious' office I put my CD into the stereo and as the opening bars began to play Tommy looked at the magazine on Darious' desk. It read "Jude's wild night out- Find out just how many men she's had this week"

I smiled despite myself. He was in for a huge surprise. No way is he ever coming near me again.

**Since you been gone**

He listened to the song carefully, I could tell. It was his 'I'm-a-producer-leave me-alone' face. I knew the song was flawless and I hoped it gave him the message.

**Since you been gone**

The magazine next to mine read "Lil' Tommy Q back in town- but the artist doesn't want him" With a picture of Tommy on the front and me partying and a skimpy red dress. You paint the picture.

"Welcome back" I said, and walked out of the office. Not looking back once.


End file.
